falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 3 intro
]] |The narrator}} In the Fallout 3 intro, some 1950s style vacuum tube components flicker as the camera pans back from the pre-war radio. This reveals a derelict bus and a ruined city as the radio plays "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" sung by The Ink Spots. Above the bus windows, there are posters encouraging people to enlist with the US Army and to buy a place in a Vault (featuring the Vault Boy). The camera then moves outside the bus, showing a ruined city, some art deco architecture and a Corvega ad, and finally, a Brotherhood of Steel paladin in T-45d power armor with a newer model of the laser rifle, and a Brotherhood of Steel symbol on his breastplate. Narration When the city intro fades to black, Ron Perlman's narration begins and states: }} Teaser The cinematic teaser trailer for Fallout 3, consisting of the first part of the intro, was released by Bethesda Softworks on June 5, 2007, after a 30 day countdown on the Fallout 3 website. During the countdown, a new piece of concept art by Craig Mullins was revealed on every Tuesday. The teaser fades to black after the end of the cinematic part, and we hear only the first four words of the narration: "War. War never changes". Then the text "Fallout 3" appears and changes into "Fall 2008". The text of the narration was revealed in July 2007 in Australia's Atomic Magazine. Notes * The song I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire was initially going to be used in the Fallout intro, but Interplay was unable to get the license, so it was scrapped and Maybe, another song by The Ink Spots, was used. * While it features no gameplay footage, the intro was created in-engine (done with game assets in Bethesda's rendering engine), but is not done real-time. * The location used to record the intro is present in the game files, accessible via the G.E.C.K. Using the console command will allow access to the location in-game. * The Brotherhood of Steel soldier seen in the intro is an actual non-player character named "Brotherhood of Steel." However, he only has 5.56mm rounds for his laser rifle and thus cannot equip it. * The only working car radio "in" the game can be seen in the intro. Video Gallery Fallout 3 intro slide 1.png|Skull and bones Fallout 3 intro slide 2.png|Hundreds of identical graves in Arlington, presumably military Fallout 3 intro slide 3.png|The explosion of the atomic bomb against the backdrop of a small American town Fallout 3 intro slide 4.png|The ruins of Washington Fallout 3 intro slide 5.png|Destroyed railway tracks Fallout 3 intro slide 6.png|The ruins of Washington Fallout 3 intro slide 7.png|Early Dawn Elementary Fallout 3 intro slide 8.png|Advertising Vault-Tec Vault Fallout 3 intro slide 9.png|Wasteland Fallout 3 intro slide 10.png|Wasteland Fallout 3 intro slide 11.png|Door of Vault 101 Fallout 3 intro slide 12.png Coc_intro01.jpg|Intro in-game cell FO3IntroStoryBoard1.jpg|Storyboard for the intro, concept art by Adam Adamowicz FO3IntroStoryBoard2.jpg FO3IntroStoryBoard3.jpg FO3IntroStoryBoard4.jpg FO3IntroAltCA1.jpg|Initial concept art for the intro to FO3, by Adam Adamowicz FO3IntroAltCA2.jpg FO3IntroAltCA3.jpg See also * Fallout intro * Fallout 2 intro * Fallout: New Vegas intro * Fallout Shelter intro * Fallout 4 intro * Fallout 76 intro * Fallout Tactics intro * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel intro External links * Fallout 3 official website with the teaser * Fallout 3 teaser at YouTube Intro ru:Fallout 3: Вступление